Stop Running and Think for a Minute
by Jason Thompson
Summary: An alternate ending for Chasing Amy


Stop Running and Think for a Minute  
A Chasing Amy Fanfiction Story  
Author: Jason Thompson  
Pilamsega@yahoo.com  
September 13, 2001  
  
Disclaimer:Chasing Amy, Mallrats, Clerks, and any of references made on the movies are   
intellectual properties of Kevin Smith, Through Miramax and View Askew Productions.   
  
Category:Holden/Alyssa, Banky/?  
  
Spoilers:The movie of course and Mallrats  
  
Warnings:  
  
Summary:If Holden wasn't being stupid, and Kevin wasn't writing an angst filled ending,   
this is what Holden might have done instead.   
  
Rating:R for language  
  
Distribution:Ask First.   
  
Notes:  
  
Dedication:Dedicated to Bri, Mary, Duchess, Dale, Nate, Stone Cold, Aslan, Vega, Jen   
Zimmer, Louise, Sairs, and Queen Angel who have allowed me to bounce my ideas off them, and   
Krac, cause she has the evil bunny slippers.  
  
Stop Running and Think for a Minute  
  
Holden sat for a moment just looking between Banky and Alyssa, who were in turn staring at   
each other. Actually, glaring would be a more appropriate term. Holden sighed, this was going   
to be the hardest thing he's ever done. But when his Grandma Bruce wasn't talking about dick   
and fart jokes, or kissing her geriatric girlfriend, she would say things like, "Nothing worthwhile   
is easy."  
  
Twenty years of friendship and the girl who was obviously *The One* was most certainly   
worthwhile. Holden closed his eyes and gathered his courage, then the words poured forth. "I   
know you're wondering why I asked you both here tonight, at the same time, knowing that we   
have shit to settle between us, separately."  
  
Banky, of course, had to make this harder by opening his mouth. "I just figured you wanted to   
kill two birds with one stone by telling her to fuck off with me here so you didn't have to go   
through the story again later on."  
  
Alyssa looked daggers at Banky, "Fuck you."  
  
Banky looked at her with equal venom, "Not even if you let me videotape it."  
  
Holden was amazed he didn't blow up but he remained calm, "Okay, enough." He stood up and   
paced for a moment, "I've been going through things, over and over. And I dissected it all, and   
looked at it a thousand different ways." He stopped in front of Banky, "Banky, there's friction   
between us for the first time in our lives. You hate me dating Alyssa and you want me to sign off   
on this Mtv thing."  
  
Banky had returned to his skulking, "How perceptive."  
  
Holden ignored him, "Alyssa…" Holden sat back down in front of her, "Alyssa, you and I hit a   
wall, because I don't know how to deal with… your past, I guess."  
  
Banky chimed in again, "That's a nice way of putting it. I'd have said the whole 'double-stuff'   
thing…"  
  
This time Holden had a harder time restraining himself, he stood up and got in Banky's face, "I'm   
only going to say this once, shut up!" He began pacing, "Now, I know I'm to blame one way of   
the other on both accounts. With you, Alyssa, it's my fault because I feel inadequate. Because   
you've had so much experience, had such a big life, and my life's been pretty small in   
comparison."  
  
Alyssa shook her head, "That doesn't matter to me…"  
  
Holden nodded and stopped pacing, "Please, I have to get through this. It's really hard."   
  
Holden walked over to the drawing table and walked back with a large manila envelope. He   
dropped it in Banky's lap. Banky looked up at him with a perplexed face, "What's this?"  
  
Holden shrugged, "Well, I talked with Selleck today, and while I was talking to him on the phone   
I realized what I need to do right now to rescue the three of us from the road we've been on   
lately…"  
  
Banky opened the envelope, "What are you saying?"  
  
Holden sat down in front of Banky and Alyssa again, "I'm saying I signed the contracts. We'll be   
flying to LA next week to start development with an animator. They say it'll take about six weeks   
to set everything up. Then we'll come back and begin writing scripts and coming up with a style   
that will translate to cartoons." Holden then handed Banky a pen. Banky pulled out the contracts   
and flipped to the back pages and signed his name to them. Holden smiled, "Bank, could you   
give us a minute?"  
  
Banky nodded and left the room, unable to conceal the smile that was forming on his face.   
Alyssa stood up as Holden looked at Banky's closed door. "Holden… I know you weren't   
quite…"  
  
Holden turned around and smiled down at Alyssa, "That's not the hard part, see I think… well…   
I'm not quite ready to grow up. I think that's been the problem not just with this macho bullshit   
problem of mine, but the problems with Banky and I too." He bit back a tear, "I.. ah.. think that   
while Banky and I are working on this that maybe you and I should take a break."  
  
Alyssa' face paled slightly, "Break?"  
  
Holden pulled her into his arms, "Not permanent, just long enough for me to get past this. I love   
you Alyssa, but I'm hurting you by not getting past this. I think a couple of weeks will help. But   
make no mistake, as soon as we get back from LA I'm going to come to see you first thing."  
  
Alyssa stepped back and Holden immediately brushed the tears aside with his thumb. "I love you   
Holden, and I have faith in you." She placed a brief kiss on his lips. "I'll see you soon."  
  
Holden nodded as Alyssa grabbed up her purse and left the apartment, "Soon."  
  
After a moment he felt Banky's hand on his shoulder, "Hey.. uh, are you sure about…?" Holden   
nodded before turning around and Banky pulled him into an embrace, "It's okay man. It's okay."  
  
***  
  
"Bank Holdup Productions, how may I direct your call?" Holden looked up at his partner with a   
smirk. He listened in on Banky's half of the conversation, "…Oh hey, Brandi. No we're leaving   
for LAX in an hour… Yeah, no Holden and I won't be doing much of the animation on the series.   
We'll be doing scripts and the books though… Yeah, I'll see you soon Brandi… Bye." Banky   
smirked as he hung of the phone.  
  
Holden laughed, "I honestly can't believe that Brandi Svenning called you up twice a week the   
whole time we were out here. I thought she was married to Quint."  
  
Banky shrugged, "What can I say? Oh wait I know, as you've been known to say…" Banky   
extended his index fingers and brought them together, "We 'shared a moment.'"  
  
Holden laughed, "Ass."  
  
Banky laughed and returned to packing.  
  
Holden meanwhile returned to looking out over the LA skyline from their hotel room. Banky   
looked up and could see his childhood friend was hurting. He shook his head, "Call her Holden."  
  
"I don't think I'm ready…"  
  
"Bullshit!" Holden turned around and looked at Banky as though he were insane, "I'm serious   
man! You know that if you don't you'll lose her! I may not like Alyssa, and she may have a past.   
But Fuck man! You love her, and for some reason, she's stupid enough to be in love with you   
too." Banky picked up the cordless and tossed it to Holden, "It's time to grow up man." Holden   
just stared at the phone, Banky shook his head. "Damn it Holden! Are you stubborn enough to   
let the best thing ever to fucking happen to you just slip through your fingers, cause she knows   
more about sex than you? FUCK man! So what?! That should be a fucking blessing Holden!"   
Holden actually laughed, "Call her, cause you may never get a shot at someone who's as special   
to you as Alyssa again." With that, Banky closed his suitcase and left the room.  
  
Holden looked at the phone a little longer before he dialed the familiar number, after two rings he   
heard a click, Hello?  
  
Holden smiled at the sound of her voice, "Hey…" Holden stammered for a moment, "As corny   
as its gonna sound. I ah… just called to say I love you."  
  
He heard Alyssa make a noise somewhere between a gasp, a laugh and a sob. I love you too.   
He heard her sniffle for a moment and Holden felt tears himself, Are you coming home?  
  
"Yeah, I'm leaving for the airport in about forty-five minutes. How've you been?"  
  
Lonely. Hooper's been trying to get me to go down to the club this whole time. You?  
  
"Busy, but Banky's been hassling me. Says I've been brooding. But we've got everything we can   
get done, done. We still gotta talk to Jay and Bob first, but I'm sure they'll be happy to get even   
bigger checks. I think I'm ready to grow up."  
  
Alyssa sniffled again, I'm ready to have you. Can I meet you at the airport?  
  
Holden smiled, "I'd like you to." Banky leaned in through the door. He tilted his head in a   
questioning fashion, Holden gave him a thumbs up. Banky smiled and nodded then pointed to his   
watch. "Listen Alyssa, our plane gets in around eleven tonight. Gate 15 at Newark."  
  
I'll see you then. I love you.  
  
"I love you too. I'll see you soon." He heard the phone disconnect on Alyssa's end. He hung up   
the phone.  
  
***  
/One year later/  
  
Alyssa looked through the selection of comics at Comicology with more than a little interest.   
Coming to the Contender section she smiled as she saw the last copy of Bluntman and Chronic's   
latest issue. They'd been selling like crazy, helping the buzz surrounding the cartoon. She picked   
it up and stood up before turning around and coming face to face with Holden, "Ready to go?"  
  
Alyssa smiled at Holden, "Yep. Picked up the latest issue of my favorite comic." She held up the   
book proudly.  
  
Holden nodded, "I've heard good things about that book. I heard one of the guys who writes it is   
something of sex symbol too."  
  
Alyssa nodded, "Yeah, Banky is pretty sexy."  
  
Holden just scowled playfully at Alyssa and turned around, "C'mon, I wanna get home before the   
episode premieres."  
  
They walked up to the counter and Alyssa sat her copy of Bluntman while Holden laid down a   
couple of other comics. The two men behind the counter looked at the books and scowled when   
they saw the copy of Bluntman. The pair looked up, "Look at this Walt, McNeil and his woman   
are trying to prop up the sales of this toilet paper they call a comic book."  
  
"Tell 'em Steve Dave!"  
  
Holden rolled his eyes, "Not this shit again…"  
  
"What boggles my mind Walt, is that someone like Alyssa Jones would try and ride Edwards and   
McNeil's coat tails like this. Why would she do it?"  
  
"Maybe she realizes her book sucks too Steve-Dave."  
  
Alyssa's eyes widened, "What?!?"  
  
Holden stepped forward, "Now you guys are going a little too far…"  
  
Alyssa placed a hand on Holden's forearm, "That's okay Holden. Where the fuck do you two get   
off?"  
  
Walt just smirked, "That's a question most everyone asks about you."  
  
Holden's eyes widened, "Now hold the fuck on, that's my fiancé you two idiots are talking   
about!"  
  
Steve-Dave stared at Holden with eyes full of venom, "What did I tell you last time Holden, we   
deal in reality here, just cause you don't like it…"  
  
Alyssa interrupted Steve-Dave by striking him with a left hook on the jaw which dropped Steve-  
Dave. Walt's eyes widened before Alyssa delivered a punch to him. Holden grabbed Alyssa   
around the waist and carried her out of the shop as she was kicking and yelling at Steve-Dave and   
Walt. "Let me go Holden! I'm gonna beat the shit out of those two!"  
  
As Holden was pulling Alyssa out of the shop and down the street, Steve-Dave ran to the door,   
still holding his tender jaw, "YOU TWO AND YOUR FRIEND EDWARDS ARE BANNED   
FOR LIFE!"  
  
Walt ran to the door, "Tell 'em Steve-Dave!"  
  
Steve-Dave turned around with a triumphant smile, "C'mon Walt. Let's close up, and go play   
naked robber again."  
  
Walt's eyes lit up and he scurried off to clean up the shop before they left.  
  
***  
  
Hooper watched from the couch as Banky explained to Brandi what he and Holden did on the   
comic. The front door opened and Holden and Alyssa came through the door, Holden was   
laughing as he walked into the kitchen while Alyssa sat down on the couch angrily, Holden   
grabbed a sandwich bag, and a towel and opened the freezer. He put some ice in the bag and   
wrapped the towel around it.   
  
Holden sat down on the couch next to her and took her left hand and placed the icepack on her   
hand. He shook his head and placed a kiss on top of her head, "My hero."  
  
Hooper pointer to her hand, "What did you do girl?"  
  
Holden laughed, "She decked Steve-Dave and Walt."  
  
Banky and Brandi looked up at that, Banky nodded approvingly, "Its about time someone did."  
  
Holden smirked, "Yeah she was defending our honor Banky. By the way, we've all been banned   
from the shop."  
  
Banky rolled his eyes, "Small price to pay for the smiting of one's enemies."  
  
Hooper just smiles at Holden, "You big tough butch man, needing a little woman to defend you   
from two sexually deviant comic peddlers."  
  
Holden's eyebrow rose, "You heard about Randal catching them in the Quick Stop bathroom   
too?"  
  
Banky just shook his head as he went back to talking to Brandi, "So then I ink the pages and do   
some of the initial coloring before we send in to Contender then they do the final coloring and   
send up a preview for our approval then Contender ships out the copies."  
  
Brandi looked at Banky in confusion, "You ink it? What does that mean?"  
  
Banky pointed to the page he'd been working on earlier, "Holden draws up the page in pencil and   
I go over the penciled pages in ink."  
  
Brandi nodded then said, "So… Basically, you trace?"  
  
Holden, Alyssa and Hooper's eyes widened and they all looked to Banky who was obviously   
angered by the comment. They all waited for Banky's traditional tirade on "tracing." Banky   
clenched his eyes shut for a moment, then took a deep breath. He then said through clenched   
teeth, "Yeah… Basically."   
  
Brandi nodded and smiled then kissed Banky's cheek, "It's okay Banky. You still help come up   
with the stories, so it's alright."  
  
"Actually, I come up with the stories for the most part."  
  
Alyssa and Hooper look at Holden, "He's right." Holden checked his watch, "Hey Banky, it's   
time." He picked up the remote and turned on the TV. The local WB channel came into view as   
the closing credits of Buffy the Vampire Slayer played along side, "Looks like you missed Buffy,   
Bank."  
  
Banky and Brandi sat down on the chairs on either side of the couch, "Fuck. I love that show. I   
can't wait for Xander to score with that Buffy chic."  
  
Hooper rolled his eyes, "Please, Xander's trying to get into Angel's pants."  
  
Banky growled, "Don't start that slashy sub-text bullshit again. Just cause you're gay doesn't   
mean the rest of the fucking world is."  
  
Hooper smirked, "Well look at you! Referring to me as gay instead of making some crass   
comment like 'pillow biter.' You trying to grow up Banky?"  
  
Banky just shrugged, "Maybe."  
  
Hooper was about to make another dig at Banky when Holden said, "Okay that's enough, the   
show's about to start."  
  
***  
  
"… Thanks for watching." With the words of the man sitting between two bikini-clad blondes,   
the first episode of "Bluntman and Chronic" on Mtv was in the books.  
  
Banky smiled and nodded as he shut off the TV. "I'm gonna be fucking rich!" He jumped up and   
walked into the kitchen. He broke out a bottle of champagne and five glasses. "Now we   
celebrate."  
  
As Banky was pouring the champagne, Alyssa watched as Holden slipped out the front door. She   
stood up and followed him out. She found him sitting on the stoop outside the apartment. Alyssa   
sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
After a moment, Holden sighed, "Do you still love me?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Well, I am a complete fucking sell out."  
  
Alyssa laughed lightly, "Holden, you're not a sell out. Well, you're no more a sell out than the   
rest of us. C'mon Holden, we get paid to make comics, in most people's books, we're already sell-  
outs."  
  
"Yeah, I guess, but…"  
  
"'But' what?"  
  
Holden shook his head, "I look at your book and it seems so personal, and true to you. Then I   
look at mine, and it doesn't seem like I'm in there… And now this cartoon… I just always thought   
I'd say something with what I write and draw."  
  
"You do say something Holden. You entertain people. When someone picks up your book, no   
matter what type of day they're having, you add a little humor, and fun to their day. You brighten   
their days, if for only a moment or with the cartoon a half hour. Now if that isn't an expression of   
the Holden McNeil I love, I don't know what is. Now it may not be high class, and it may be   
dripping with inside jokes, and sexual innuendo and a touch of homophobic humor. All that may   
be true, but that doesn't cheapen what it does. Why did you start drawing Holden?"  
  
Holden shrugged, "I don't remember."  
  
"Well what can you remember about drawing while you were a kid?"  
  
"I used to draw these pictures for Banky of Darth Vader cutting the head off of one of the Nuns at   
our school."  
  
"See, you drew to entertain. It may not have been high class, but it got the job done, didn't it?"   
Holden smiled, "Do you have fun drawing Bluntman and Chronic?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you like that people are entertained by it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Alyssa's smile became a smirk, "Do you like all the fat checks you get?"  
  
Holden laughed, "I can't say that I don't."  
  
"Then what's the problem?"  
  
Holden turned to look at Alyssa, "Do you plan on spending all your time putting things in   
perspective for me?"  
  
"I don't know, do you plan to continue to view the world in your skewed manner?"  
  
"I gotta give you something to do, don't I?"  
  
"You generosity knows no bounds."  
  
Holden leaned over and kissed Alyssa, they continued for a while until they heard Banky yell   
from the window. "STOP MAKING OUT AND GET UP HERE!"  
  
Holden shook his head and stood off the stoop. He pulled Alyssa up by the hand, he held the   
door open and Alyssa went inside. Holden was about to follow but heard Jay's voice. "Hey!"  
  
Holden smiled as Jay and Silent Bob came up the walk, "Hey guys, what did you think?"  
  
Jay and Bob exchanged a look before Jay said, "We still get our fat checks right?"  
  
Holden smirked, "Even fatter now that you're television likenesses."  
  
Jay and Bob exchanged another look, "Then we can't complain."  
  
Holden nodded, "You guys wanna come up, we're celebrating the premiere."  
  
Jay shrugged, "Yeah, c'mon Tubby, we'll go smoke a bowl with Banky. Now that's smoke a   
bowl, not smoke some pole you gay bitch…" Jay kept talking as he entered Holden's building.  
  
Holden stopped Bob though, "I've always meant to say thank you." Bob nodded and smiled,   
"You still chasing Amy?"  
  
"Every day. You?"  
  
Holden looked up and saw Alyssa looking down at them, they made eye contact and Alyssa   
smiled, Holden returned her smile. "No… I finally stopped and let her come to me. C'mon Bob."   
He opened the door for Bob and followed him inside.  
  
--End--  



End file.
